Sarah Corbett
Sarah Corbett is a counter-bioterrorist and alongside Alex Miller, established the U.F.A.B. (United Front Against Bioterrorism). Sarah, Alex and Ryan Clarke are the three leaders of the organization and are responsible for their success. Sarah has also created alliances and funding with other counter-bioterrorism groups such as the B.S.A.A. She is the sole person that Alex trusts above anyone else. Early Life and Personality Sarah lived with her family in Raccoon City. She was extremely intelligent making her parents expect success from her. She is able to hack into computers at a fast rate, causing her to be kicked out of high school. After this incident she was home schooled and her parents put even more pressure on her to succeed. Due to her intense study habits, she had very few friends and she didn't even know her way around Raccoon City despite living in it all her life. Her personality is almost the opposite to Alex's, making it a miracle that they are such close friends. Towards people who she doesn't know that well, she is closed off and has no sense of humor. However, when she is with Alex she will openly mock him, and make a verbal note every time he makes a mistake. She doesn't get offended because of his humor like most people and tolerates his harsh language better than most. However she has a very short temper and the smallest thing can set her off, despite this she is very quick to calm down. Broken Vision (1998) "The City's gone to hell and you actually want to go on your own? You might be willing to throw your life away but I want to help in any way I can." ''- Sarah first meeting Alex When the T-virus struck Raccoon City, zombies began rampaging across the streets. Sarah's house was hit hard and she only managed to escape thanks to the sacrifice her father made. Sarah eventually found someone who was willing to help her. Together they found a warehouse that they could take shelter in. However, the warehouse wasn't abandoned like they previously thought. Other survivors were there, and none of them had any idea what was going on or what to do. Eventually a man stated that they needed food and supplies if they were to survive and that he could try and contact help. No one else volunteered to help him, but he made up his mind. Sarah valued that bravery and decided to follow him as he would need all the help he could get. The man introduced himself as Alex Miller and despite his many pleas to return to the safe house, she stated that even he would need all the help he can get. Together they wandered the city helping each other to survive. They didn't converse much and Sarah found that she would end up talking for both of them. When he would speak to her his remarks would very blunt and 'to the point'. She also noticed his accent was different and when she asked him about it he would just simply laugh. They had no knowledge of being followed by a tyrant; a being tasked by Umbrella to dispose of any who may be a threat to the company's safety. After a lengthy cat and mouse chase, the pair manage to stop the pursuer with the help of a fellow survivor; Tyrone Colt, Sarah made a mental note that wore convict clothes, and she wondered if he dislikes what happened here as it was a chance of freedom that he probably wouldn't have gotten in a normal society. Despite this they carried on and eventually reached a building with equipment able to contact outside help. Once someone answered their calls for help, they were told to return to the safe house, mark a flare on the building rooftop but were warned as there would only be one chance of escape, the Government will try to 'contain' the problem and destroy all traces of the infection. With this information, they left for the safe house. It appeared the tyrant was not dead and had in-fact mutated immensely and began a relentless attack on them, during this battle Alex is left badly wounded but was saved by Sarah when she distracted the tyrant long enough for him to perform the killing blow on the tyrant's weak spot. With the tyrant finally gone, the two returned to the safe house but it was not how they left it... ''Stuff like this... It makes you think doesn't it? What did we do that was so bad? Why do we deserve this? I wonder if God is punishing us for something or if this is merely man's stupidity..." ''- Sarah noting the destruction of Raccoon City The safe house was gone, the doors had been broken down and zombies infested the building anyone inside were likely dead. After fighting through the undead and reaching the rooftop they met the Doctor; Richard Carsten (the self-appointed leader of the survivors in the safe house. It appear he was an Umbrella scientist testing his own strain of virus.) It appeared that Carsten had captured Tyrone and had been testing his own created virus strain, it mutated him horribly; one arm became a scythe-like weapon, whilst his other became a taloned arm with inhumane strength. Sarah helped Alex defeat Tyrone, but he was extremely powerful. She even noted that she'd rather fight the tyrant ten times over than face him again. Carsten managed to get away after calling the result a failure. Once mutated Tyrone was dealt with, Alex and Sarah shot the flares and managed to escape via rescue helicopter moments before the destruction of Raccoon City. Shattered Illusion (2002) Four years after the Raccoon City Incident, Sarah and Alex formed the U.F.A.B. (United Front Against Bioterrorism) and began recruiting widely. The group wasn't solely created to go against Umbrella (although they were the main target) they would also stop bioterrorism anywhere else across America. Eventually U.F.A.B. would span across the globe but until they found funding and allies, it was a far dream. In 2002, U.F.A.B. un-officially aided the U.S government in 'Operation Javier' offering additional experienced people, Intel of B.O.W.s and additional equipment specifically designed to combat bio-weapons. U.F.A.B. officially became involved when the infiltration attempt failed and a bio-hazard outbreak started. Alex went in with a fully equipped, experienced team. Sarah contacted them and told them to contain the outbreak urging them not to let another Raccoon City Incident happen and provided them with information regarding the B.O.W.s present as well as directions around the town. Alex: ''"Sarah I need directions, and information on any enemies I may encounter." Sarah: "I could hack the cameras and look around the whole place.." Alex: "Do it" Sarah:'' "It was done before you went there"'' Alex:'' "..."'' During this mission, Sarah was in charge of providing intelligence and recon as she proved that she was more useful giving the team information and keeping them alive through communications than out their on a battlefield. She managed to hack into all the surveilance cameras in the area, being able to provide Alex's team with directions as well as the location and type of enemy they would be facing. Sarah contacted Alex and told him of a compound that housed many B.O.W.s and was tasked with destroying the facility. She also described to him a new horrific B.O.W. and Alex only responded with the name; Erebos. She quickly realised that Alex and his team will be quickly overcome by this new foe and ordered for any remaining U.F.A.B. troops to offer assistance. She also contacted the U.S. Army and informed them of the situation making sure to detail their two agents in the field; Leon Kennedy and Jack Krauser. Reinforcements arrived quickly and provided enough support to defeat Erebos. Sarah urged Alex to take some time off to recover from his wounds, he trusted her enough to listen to her much to the surprise of many U.F.A.B. soldiers. Blighted Dream (2005) ''"Shit... They found me... Alex if you get this, it's Cars...." ''- Losing Contact with Sarah U.F.A.B. was now widely successful and had began funding other counter-bioterrorism groups and began seeking allies globally. Sarah and Alex had successfully led U.F.A.B. against many bioterrorism outbreak, and was partly responsible for the fall of Umbrella, aiding fellow counter-bioterrorists such as Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine start the creation of their own bioterrorism group. Sarah was informed of a small country in Asia that was illegally purchasing bio-weapons through the black market, to confirm the suspicions but without risking war with the countries she chooses to infiltrate the country without telling anyone, even Alex. She wanted to do this for herself, she needed to prove these suspicions. She found many journals and notes about B.O.W. activity but what she noticed was the recurring name in these notes: Dr. Carsten. The suspicions were confirmed when she was spotted spying on a deal taking place, she attempted to flee, she ran throughout the entire town, however all the locals, who were infected tried to impede her escape. Ultimately she was dragged away, however she manage to send a distress call to the U.F.A.B. intelligence division. She was thrown in front of a familiar face; Carsten. He explained his research very briefly with her, he tried to explain the good side of it, the benefits. After some conflicting thoughts he concluded that she was moe useful alive than dead. That her intelligence can be put to better use than at U.F.A.B. after that he departed with Sarah.